


Pregnancy-Related Weirdness

by Lenore



Series: Bric-a-Brac Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee proves to be one of the harder adjustments Rodney has to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy-Related Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://barely-bean.livejournal.com/profile)[**barely_bean**](http://barely-bean.livejournal.com/) who has always been concerned about Rodney's relationship with coffee and for [](http://tx-tart.livejournal.com/profile)[**tx_tart**](http://tx-tart.livejournal.com/) whose comment inspired it.

  
Tuesday morning, and that means waffles, and Ronon always makes a point of arriving early at the mess, scoring an extra helping of bacon with a mere quirk of his eyebrow, the sergeant behind the line serving it up with a nervous smile. Marines are ridiculously easy to intimidate—Ronon doesn't care what Sheppard says to the contrary.

He swings around and spots McKay sitting by himself, his breakfast apparently already finished and cleared away. McKay's latest pregnancy-related weirdness—and there really has been a lot of it—is that he can't stand to sit with half-eaten food in front of him after a meal is done. There's just a mug remaining, and McKay hunches over it a little forlornly.

Ronon goes to join him, dropping his tray down onto the table. "I thought Sheppard said you weren't supposed to have coffee."

"I'm allowed two cups a day!" McKay squares his shoulders indignantly. "If you're going to be my own personal pregnancy monitor, at least get your facts straight."

Ronon grins. "So drink up."

McKay bends slowly toward his mug, inch by reluctant inch, sniffing cautiously. His mouth pulls into an unhappy line, and he sighs and sits back.

Sheppard breezes in, fresh from an early morning meeting. He goes through the line and sits down next to McKay and eyes his untouched cup of coffee.

"I _want_ to want it," McKay grumbles unhappily.

Of all the many adjustments McKay has had to make, Ronon thinks it's just like him to take his newfound coffee aversion the hardest.

"Here." Sheppard switches mugs with him.

Ronon gets a waft of mint tea, light and fragrant, and Rodney gives it a thorough sniff before picking up the mug, even though he and Sheppard go through this same routine pretty much every morning. Rodney takes a gingerly first sip, and murmurs "mmm," and starts slurping away with gusto.

"Thanks," he tells Sheppard.

The corner of Sheppard's mouth turns up. "No problem." He drinks McKay's discarded coffee, as he always does.

"Well, I'd better—" McKay lets out a fearsome grunt as he levers himself up from his chair, and Sheppard and Ronon both have to curl their hands tightly around their utensils to keep from offering to help, because McKay won't let them and offering will just make him snippy.

When McKay is steady on his feet, Sheppard relaxes and smiles up at him, and Ronon doesn't glance away quite quickly enough to miss the fierce flash of longing in Sheppard's eyes, the way he tilts his chin instinctively for McKay's kiss, only to remember, and quickly look back down at his plate.

McKay squeezes Sheppard's shoulder fondly. "I'll see you later."

He trundles off with his mug of mint tea, and Sheppard watches him go, like he's been cheated out of something, not looking away even after the doors have closed. Ronon wonders, as he always does, how Earth people can be so lacking in sense to make _that_ against the rules.

"So you think everyone gets weird when they're pregnant? Or is McKay a special case?" Ronon asks, for the sake of distraction.

It takes a second, but Sheppard does break into a grin. "I'd say it's probably a little bit of both."


End file.
